


Silent Tears

by immvne



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Reader-Insert, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immvne/pseuds/immvne
Summary: Her name is Y/n and she is Rick and Lori's four year old daughter. Being forced into such a world where everyone is fighting to survive.—I have this posted to my wattpad account as well. @digvhs
Relationships: Carl Grimes & You, Lori Grimes & You, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes & You, Shane Walsh & You
Kudos: 3





	1. The New Age

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a rewrite of the seasons of the walking dead where you are Rick and Lori's four year old daughter. I got inspired to write this over some fanfic a read awhile ago, which I cannot seem to remember the author. I am not sure if this will be any good because I haven't really written a lot of fanfics. Although, I'll give it a try. 
> 
> *DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead, I also do not own these characters or the main plot lines! *

It is early in the afternoon when the emergency broadcaster calls out on the radio that they advise people to head down to the city of Atlanta because they had a plan to create a cure with what was going on. That a virus was going around and people needed to either stay at home or to leave until everything goes back to normal. Or so they thought that was what was going to happen, that this was just some virus that was going to go away. No one knew exactly what was going on.

So here we are now, packing our belongings in suitcases to be put in the van. Shane had already been on his way over here with a bag packed with some clothes and basic essentials. After seeing what had happened at the hospital and barricading the door to keep Rick safe he declared that they needed to listen to the advice given to them and to head to Atlanta. 

"Mama, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here." I cried out. You did not want to leave, this was your home and you wanted your dad. Lori walks over to you and got down to your level. "Y/n, baby we need to go, we need head to Atlanta because it is safer there." 

"But mama, we can't leave daddy! I know he's still alive, he has to be!" you start stuttering over your words crying even harder after your mother tells you that we cannot simply stay here. "Your daddy is gone sweetie and I know it hurts, but we need to get to safety. Your father would want us to go, to get help." Shane finally voiced as he came over and crouched down beside you. 

With defeat you nodded your head as your mother wiped your tears away and went to go finish packing up our stuff. Heading over to Carl who was sitting on your mother's bed you climb up next to him and laid your head on his shoulder. 

"It will be okay Y/n, we will all be okay" he tells you as he hugs you to his side.

* * *

Your mother had taken your car seat and put it in the back of Shane's van despite your commentary about leaving it because you didn't like how hard it was to unbuckle. Although, your mother ignored your talk fest and grabbed it anyways because granted you were only four and safety first you know.

We had been on the road for awhile, following other cars who were also heading down to Atlanta for safety until we got stuck in traffic. It seemed that something had been in the way far in front of us keeping people from driving. We sat in the car for a good ten minutes watching other people exiting their cars to see what the hold up was. Begging your mom to unbuckle the straps to your car seat so you could come out as well.

"Carl, Y/n stay right by my side, okay?" your mother tells you and your older brother. "Okay mom" you just nodded as you looked around at what was going on. 

Shane headed over to the family that was right in front of us to go see if they knew anything. While you guys walked over you noticed a girl Carl's age with blonde hair that was to her shoulders, a woman with really short hair who was wearing a white dress with a red cardigan, and a tall, angry looking man who looked like he was going through a midlife crisis. While Shane and your mother were talking to them you and Carl went to the girl. 

"Hi!" you squeaked out eyeing her behind your brothers back. "Hello! My name is Sophia" the girl looked at us. 

"My name is Carl, Carl Grimes and this is my little sister, Y/n." Carl boosted as you waved shyly. 

After a few minutes of talking you guys sat on the back of her family's truck and started playing a game of checkers. Although, you just watched Carl and Sophia because you did not understand the concept of the game. 

A short time later you got bored and walked over to your mother who was talking to the lady with the dress. You pulled on your mom's shirt getting her attention "mama, what is going on" you asked as she picked you up. "We don't exactly know yet baby" your mother says as you hid your face into her neck. "How about we go over and see Shane, okay?" you just nodded.

"You find anything yet?" your mom looked down at Shane as he was messing around with the radio in the van. "There's nothin'" he replied as he glanced up at us. "I think I'm going to go scout up to see if I can find someone who knows what is going on" he got out of the van and shut the door and started to walk. "I'll come with you" Lori said as she returned back with you to Carl and the family you guys had just met.

"Hey, do you mind keeping an eye on Carl and Y/n for a minute" she asked the woman. She sat you down right next to Carl and Sophia and said "Y/n, Carl I need you two to stay with Carol for a bit, Shane and I are going to go see what is going on."

Your brother wanting to go with replied with discontent "I want to go too!". 

"Nuh uh, you need to stay here with Y/n, okay?". With getting a small affirmation from him she joined Shane who started walking down the road past the cars having no clue what is about to happen.

Out of nowhere there is a loud noise that sounds like helicopters flying above us. Looking behind the car you see a group of people starting to physically fight and you started to get overwhelmed and started to cry. When Carol noticed she walked over and started to comfort you, Carl, and Sophia despite the glare her husband, Ed gave her.

"It is alright, everything will be okay."

* * *

Five minutes go by from seeing the city being destroyed and Lori and Shane came running up to us saying that we needed to get away from the city and fast.

The moment you saw your mom you and Carl both ran to her crying "mama!" "mom!" You both jumped into her arms wanting her comfort after seeing what had just happened. You both wanted to feel safe. You both wanted your mother. 

"Come on! Come on! We need to go!" Shane picks you up and rushes you over to the car and puts you into your seat while hurriedly buckling you up. While Carl gets in from the other side of the car.

We followed Carol and her family out of the city and found an open area near the quarry. Upon arrival we ran into other people trying to find a place away from that chaos. 

* * *

It has been two days since that night and even more people showed up to where we are staying. The first night we had to sleep in the van, so Shane had moved my car seat into the trunk so Carl and I could lie down straight. 

A man named Dale had lent us a tent to set up because he already owned an RV to sleep in. Which means we are not sleeping on the seats of the van anymore which I am happy about because it was not the comfiest ever and Carl took up most of the space. 

Carl and I had met other kids who had shown up with their families and I wish I could go and be with them more, but mom keeps telling me I need to stay close where she can keep her eye on me at all times. 

I had just been sitting on a log playing with my orange tabby cat stuffed animal when I heard a voice say, "Hey sweetie!" I turned around and saw Shane walking towards me. 

"Shane!" I giggled as I ran towards him and he picked me up twirling me around. 

Carl and you had a really close relationship with Shane, granted he was both of your father's best friend growing up. He had always been there for you two, babysitting you both when your parents couldn't, spending time with your guy's family every week, family vacations, etc. Most importantly, he has been taking care of your family now since your dad isn't around. Even though you are close with Shane, he could never replace your dad. 

He took your stuffed animal from your small hand and attempted to tickle you with it and you just laughed at him while trying to get it back. "Give it back!" 

"Now that isn't very polite 'lil lady, give it back what?" he laughed with sarcasm. "Give it back, pleaseee!" you gave him your best puppy dog look.

"There we go!" When he finally gave you your stuffed animal back he put you down and patted your head and you watched as he walked over to Glenn. 

The rest of the day had been very uneventful, your mom had you and Carl staying close by her almost the entire day, we ate dinner, and was rushed to bed.

* * *


	2. "Tell It to the Frogs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead and these characters are not mine.

Four weeks go by and the campsite by the quarry has become stable. Everyone has designated chores and jobs that they have been assigned to keep this place running as best as it can. 

I am standing by my mother helping her do laundry; helping as in handing her the clothing as she hangs them up on the line since I cannot reach it. "Good work Y/n! You're such a good helper!" I smiled up at her as we finished. 

"Hey how about you go over to Carl for a bit, okay? Mommy is going to go do something really quick." Your mom kissed you on the top of your head and put her hand on your back to encourage you to start walking.

"Dale, I'm heading out!" Your mother yelled out and then proceeded with "Carl, sweetie I want you to stay here with Y/n where Dale can see you, okay?" as she turned to him. "Okay mom" and with that she was on her way into the woods.

You grabbed your brother's hand and started dragging him towards Sophia where she was drawing at the table. "Hi!" you chirped out.

"Hi Y/n, Carl" Sophia looked up at us with a smile on her face. "What is that?" you questioned as you pointed at her drawing. 

"Oh, this is a leopard, they live in Africa." You and Carl sat down and started drawing with her and 30 minutes go by until you decided that you have had enough. So, you stood up and started wandering around.

Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog and a few other people who you couldn't remember the names of had left earlier this morning and they had been out for quite some time now. Walking over to a tree nearby you sat down against it, breathing in the air. You miss your dad; it hasn't been the same without him here. You can't stop thinking about when he would pick you up and bring you to bed every night.

He would read us bedtime stories, he used to bring us to the police station to give us tours, and every weekend he would take us to the park to run around. You miss his hugs and his voice; you miss everything about him. This stayed on your mind as you started crying trying to picture that your dad was right next to you comforting you. 

* * *

You woke up not even realizing that you fell asleep. Wiping the hair off that was stuck to your face from the salty tears, you rubbed your eyes and went to stand up. You started heading back to the main area of the camp, looking for Carl when you hear your mom yelling your name.

"Y/n!!"

You turned into the direction where the voice came from and saw your mom running towards you. She picked you up hugging you to her chest, "I told you to stay with Carl, I came back and had no idea where you were!" You stared up at her "I'm sorry mommy, I was just over there and I fell asleep" you said in a quiet voice while pointing into the area where you just were. 

"It's okay, but I need you to listen to me next time, alright?" You nodded your head as she grabbed your hand and lead you back to the others.

You noticed that Shane was back, so you started jogging over to where he was sitting with Carl and hugged him from behind his back, clinging on. "Shane!" 

"Hey! There's my girl!" Shane reached behind him and dragged you over to sit on the other side of him and hugged you close while you giggled.

"What are you doing?" you asked as you noticed that Carl had a rope in his hand. "Well, 'lil missy I am teaching Carl here how to tie a knot." You smiled at him and watched as Shane continued to teach your older brother how to tie the knot. It looked overly complicated.

All of the sudden the radio went off and everyone headed over to see what was going on. You and Carl walked over to your mom and hid into her side, not even paying attention to what was being said.

* * *

You are now sitting at the table with Carl and Sophia being taught by Lori. Since you are at a different level than Sophia and Carl, your mother is teaching you separately. I am learning about addition, while my brother is learning about something called "fractions". 

We had been doing this for about an hour until mom had finally released us. You grabbed onto Carl's hand and started dragging him with you. "Where are we going?"

"Over there!" You pointed into the area where you noticed Amy sitting down staring off into the field. "Hi Amy" you looked at her with a smile on your face.

She looked over at you and Carl and smiled at you two, acknowledging your presence. "What are you doing?"

Amy looked down at the floor and back at you and responded with "just thinking about Andrea". 

"I'm sure she'll be coming back; I wouldn't worry about it." Carl butted in.

You went up to her and hugged her as she hugged you back and pulled out a book. "Hey, how about I read to you two and pass some time?" This is a regular activity that you and Amy did and Carl would occasionally join. She would sit down and read to us, just like daddy did. 

You and Carl sat on opposite sides of her as she started to voice out the words, listening to her soothing voice, you rested your head on her shoulder as time flew by.

* * *

Not long after your mother had came over and brought us over to the campfire to cut our hair. You were sitting in front of your mom as she draped her flannel over your back as she began to cut your brown locks.

"Not too much!" you rebelled at her as she took the scissors to your head. Your hair fell down to the upper middle of your humerus and you didn't want to lose too much length. 

"I am only cutting off a couple of inches, it won't take that long" you frowned as she ran her fingers through your hair, sectioning it off. 

Carl giggled from where he sat on the tire on the left side of you. You looked over at his direction and started whining, "stop laughing at me!" which just made him giggle even harder. 

"Hey that's enough out of you Carl, just a reminder that you are up next." Lori teased your brother as you smirked at him, sticking your tongue out as he frowned in remembrance. 

After your mother had finished cutting your hair two minutes later you and Carl switched spots as he got his hair trimmed. You ran your fingers through your locks, happy over the fact that your mother did not cut too much off. 

"Baby, the longer you fidget the longer this will take, okay?" your mom told your brother as he kept moving his head around as she was combing his hair out. It was your turn to giggle at him as you stood up and walked over to Shane who was sitting across from you guys, cleaning his gun. 

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder" she continued with cutting into his hair.

You leaned over towards Shane to see what he was doing; he reached over and tickled your chin as you giggled and sat down right beside his chair.

"You think this is bad? Just wait until you start shaving, that stings." Shane looked up from what he was doing to look at Carl. "Day comes and you'll be wishing for another one of your mama's haircuts."

"I'll believe that when I see it" 

"Hey, say what, if you can get through this with some manly dignity, then tomorrow I will teach you how to catch frogs." You looked up at him and over to your mother who was smiling. 

"I've caught a frog before" Carl stared at Shane. You spaced out until you heard Shane talk about eating frog legs and you grimaced at that and said "eww!"

"Not 'eww' little miss, yum!" Shane rubbed his hand on the top of your head making your hair go all over the place. 

All of the sudden a car alarm was blasting down the road heading towards the camp and everyone got up and went to Dale to see if he could tell what it was. 

"Talk to me Dale" Shane yelled at the man who was standing on top of the RV staring through his binoculars.

"I can't tell yet!"

Your mom grabbed you and Carl and started heading into that direction, as we got closer, I heard Amy ask if the people from your group were back.

As the alarm got closer a red car pulled up and Glenn came out smiling. You hid your face into your mother's stomach as you blocked out everyone arguing with Glenn to turn that alarm off. 

Soon a big, white van pulled up behind the car and you saw Andrea jump out from the back and you watched as her and her sister reunited.

"Come here sweetie" your mother grabbed both you and Carl and got down to your level. "I know you miss your dad; I miss him too-" you walked into her arms and started to cry as she held onto both of you, trying to give us as much comfort as possible. 

You heard the happy reunions from the other families as you cried into your mother. The thing that brought you out was a man yelling "helicopter boy, come on out and say hello!" 

You stepped back from your mother, tears running down your small face as you slightly turned your head to the left and you saw someone who you thought was dead walking out. He stumbled backwards pointing at you guys and then started making his way towards us.

"DADDY!" You cried out as you ran as fast as your little legs could go and you heard your brother yell his name as well.

Your dad fell down onto his knees as you jumped into his arms, Carl following into your lead. He wrapped his arms around you both and fell down even more, hugging you while crying. You are sobbing into his neck as he stood up, Carl on his right side while you are on his left. 

He made his way over to your mother; you are totally unaware of this because of your hysterical sobbing. All of the sudden you feel your mom's arms wrapping around all of us as your dad put his head into her neck crying. 

Your dad is alive.

* * *

It is dark and cold outside, and everyone is sitting around in a circle at the campfire. You are sitting on your dad's right thigh as you hid your face into his neck, dozing off. Your brother is sitting right next to him, lying his head onto his unoccupied leg listening to the conversation that was going around.

You heard Carl whisper, looking up at dad "mom said that you were dead."

He wrapped his arm tighter around you and put his hand on Carl's head and replied with "She had every reason to believe that"

Soon after you had finally dozed off against your father and woke up to strong, familiar arms lifting you up and carrying you to the tent. You slowly open your eyes and see your dad's face.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I missed you so much" your eyes had begun to tear up again. You still could not believe that your dad was still alive, he was here and not dead like Shane had said. 

"I missed you too baby girl" he leaned down and kissed you on the top of your head.

Once he had reached his destination, he put me down on the bed, while Carl ran into the tent and jumped up right next to me. 

"Okay you two, it is time for you to go to sleep." your mom walked over to us and lifted the covers so we could get under them. Your mother makes you sleep by the wall of the tent so you don't roll off the bed in your sleep because you are known to do that. 

Your dad leaned down to us and said, "I found you guys, didn't I?" you smiled at him, teeth and all and nodded as Carl stared up at him. 

"I love you dad" Carl said as Rick put his hands on both of your heads. 

"I love you both" he leaned down and kissed Carl's temple and does the same to you, he stood up and walked over to your mother and got behind her. So, you rolled around and went back to sleep.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of bird's and crickets chirping; sitting up you looked around to see that you were the first one to wake up. You yawned as you rubbed your eyes and stretched your arms above your head. 

Looking over to your dad you had made your final decision to wake him up. You climbed over Carl's sleeping form and made you way over to your parents. 

Going to climb up onto their bed you accidentally woke up your mom. "Y/n? What are you doing" your mom leaned up on one elbow, yawning as she spotted you red handed.

"I wanted to talk to daddy" you glanced at her before you went back to trying to wake up your dad until you mother stopped you.

"Y/n let daddy sleep, okay? You can talk to him once he wakes up." You frowned at her as you slightly nodded. Your mom slowly stood up from where she was laying and got ready for the day. 

Then she went over to you and helped you get dressed. Lastly, she went over to Carl and woke him up and you looked at your dad one more time before stepping out of the tent. 

You take a look around the camp, taking in a big whiff of the clean morning air. You ran over to Shane who was staring in your direction. "Shane!"

He picked you up "good morning, Y/n" he smiled down at you where you sat on the side of his hip. 

"Are you happy that daddy is back?" He looked away and grimaced before he looked back at you with a smile on his face. "Of course I am, now how about you go back to your mama" he pointed over to your mom who just stepped out of the tent with Carl. "Okay, Shane"

You walked over to your mom as she grabbed your hand and led both you and your brother over to where Sophia was sitting. "I am going to start making food for everyone, okay?" Your brother nodded at your mother as you went over to Sophia and smiled at her and started talking.

* * *

Everyone had eaten and you and the other kids went a little out of camp and started playing tag. Everyone was having a good time; although, you were having a hard time keeping up with the pace as the other kids because they were taller and faster. 

You were giggling as you chased Sophia around trying to tag her when we all heard a noise in the bushes. Carl was the one to lead us to check out what it was, pushing you behind him.

All of the sudden Carl grabbed your arm, and you got a look at what was there.

A walker.

Carl dragged you as you all screamed for your parents. "DADDY!" 

"MAMA"

You started crying as you kept yelling for your mom and dad. Carl and you slammed into your mother's body as she bent down and inspected you two for any bites and or scratches.

"Y/n, Carl, Baby are you okay? Nothing scratched you?" she asked us frantically. You shook your head and pointed into the direction where you guys were playing tag while crying. She wrapped both you and Carl into her body as your dad and a few others dealt with the walker.

"You're okay, you're alright, mama is here" she hugged you guys even tighter. 

* * *

After that happened your mom had picked you up and took Carl's hand and led us back to camp and put us into Dale's RV because she did not trust us to be out in the open after that. 

Soon after everyone else came back, including Daryl who was calling out for his older brother, Merle. 

You and Carl were sitting on the couch across from Sophia who was sitting at the table when we heard people fighting outside. We all ran to the door to see what was going on. Daryl and your dad had been fighting and you watched as Shane held Daryl down. 

Time passes and Carl and you are sitting on the back of a truck watching as they are packing up stuff to go back to the city. 

Your mom went up to your dad and said, "you just found us and now you're just going to turn around and leave?" You did not want your dad to leave, you just got him back. Your brother spoke up beside you "d-dad, I don't want you to go" you shook your head at him, hoping that he would stay.

He ended up leaving anyways and you and Carl went back to the tent and laid down. Your mother following in not too short after, she walked over to us and got down beside the bed. 

"Hey, I bet you they'll be just fine."

Carl looked up at her "I'm not worried, are you?" your mother looked at you and back at him "yeah, a little" she confessed. 

"Don't be, look at what has happened to him so far, nothing has killed him" your mother smiled down at us and put her hand on our heads and nodded as she then left the tent. 

* * *

It is now later in the day and your mother had left into the woods, telling us to stay in sight of Dale.

Plans had changed when Shane went over to Carl and asked him if he wanted to go down to the quarry to learn how to catch frogs. Which you ended up tagging along with them.

As you guys got down there you noticed Carol, Amy, and a couple of others washing something in the water. "Shane? Can I go over there?" you pointed in the direction where they were sitting.

"Yeah, sure go-ahead kiddo." he gave you the go ahead as you ran over to them smiling.

"What are you doing?" you questioned as you looked at the women. "Sweetie we are washing clothes". You observed them for a moment before asking if you could help. Which Andrea said it was okay, so they taught you how to wash them. 

You had washed around five items until you heard a commotion going on where Carl and Shane were. You looked up and saw Shane in the water playing around; you giggled as you put the piece of clothing you just finished with the others and started running towards them. 

Once reaching your destination you squatted down by the water laughing at the sight in front of you. Soon that had stopped, and Carl still hadn't caught a frog so Shane came back over and picked you up and we all sat on the rocks that were nearby. 

"Hey Carl, Y/n?" you looked over and saw your mom walking over to us "what did I say about staying in Dale's sight?" she put her hands on her hips staring at us.

"But Shane said we could go catch frogs" your brother told her. "It doesn't matter what Shane says, it matters what I say." She got closer to us and got me off of Shane's lap and led us into the direction to the hill. "Now go on, back to camp, I'll be right behind you." 

She goes to walk behind us before she got into an argument with Shane. So, Carl and I stood by waiting for her to join us.

"Carl?" you looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"What do you think they are arguing about?" you questioned as he shrugged his shoulders, letting you know that he had no clue. Your mother looked livid and Shane looked disappointed.

Soon after your mother came back you all walked together back to camp and settled down for the rest of the evening. 


	3. "Vatos"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters*  
> I would just like to give notice that I might not be as consistent with posting chapters since I am in college at the moment and that takes most of my time. Although, I will at least try to post once a week at most.

You are sitting by your mom on the ground talking to her and your brother as Amy and Andrea came walking back from the quarry where they went fishing. They had caught about two dozen fish. You and Carl had been amazed by this.

"Mom, look at all of that fish!" your brother said enthusiastically, his mouth hanging open.

"Woahh!" you pointed over to Amy and Andrea. "Yeah woah!" your mom started questioning them about where they learned how to do that.

Amy looked over and laughed "our dad."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked her as you just watched what was going on. "Sure! I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff... if that is okay?" Amy looked over to your mother. 

"You won't catch me arguing!" 

Amy and Andrea then walked off to do their own thing as you turned to your mom and said, "so no beans for dinner?"

"No, no beans for dinner." You are excited about this because you were getting sick of eating the same thing over and over again. You smiled at her and then launched yourself onto Carl giggling.

"Hey! Get off!" He laughed as you guys started playing around. It is the same day and your dad still hasn't gotten back from the city. Naturally, you and Carl had been worried, so it was nice to get it off of your mind for a while. 

* * *

Dale walked over to us and said, "hey, I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think we have a problem." With that he turned around and pointed over to Jim who looked to be digging. 

"Mama?" you walked over to her and grabbed her arm, looking up at her. "Yes sweetie?" 

"What is he doing?" you glanced up to Jim and back to your mother as she grabbed your hands into hers and said, "I don't know yet y/n, but I am sure it is nothing to worry about, okay?" You just nodded at her and she brought you in for a hug.

Soon after, Shane started heading towards us from where he was sitting at the RV and told us that he was going to go up to Jim to see what was up. Which we all tagged along.

We slowly made our way up the hill, reaching our destination. "Hey, Jim? How about you hold up; give us a second here please." Shane looked at Jim trying to get him to comply. 

You watched as Jim and Shane argued for a while until your mother stepped forward and said, "Jim, they're not going to say it so I will. You're scaring people." She paused, looking back at us and then back to him, "you're scaring my children and Carol's daughter, Sophia."

He glanced at her "they've got nothin' to be scared of" with that Shane stepped forward and went to grab the shovel from him. In return Jim had pushed Shane backwards, stumbling. 

You gasped as you watched as Jim swung the shovel at Shane, trying to hit him. Which he had ducked and ended up tackling Jim to the ground while handcuffing him. 

During that whole scene you had unknowingly made your way into Carol's arms where she was blocking you and Sophia away from what was happening. 

Shane got him up and we all walked back to camp and watched as Jim got tied to a tree for the safety for us and himself.

* * *

Thirty minutes go by and Carl and I are sitting at a table where our mom is teaching us schoolwork. Carol is teaching her daughter right next to us as well. 

Mom is teaching me how to write the alphabet while Carl is learning about something called "nouns and pronouns". 

Shane is over by Jim giving him water and running it over his head. "I'm sorry if I scared your little boy, or little girls" Jim was staring right at us.

Your mother glanced at him "you had sun stroke, nobody's blaming you." It is extremely humid outside, 100 degrees. With the fiery sun hitting down on our skin all day, you can start to lose it.

"You're not scared, now are you?" He looked at us from where he was tied up. Sophia spoke up first, "no, sir".

You guys went back to do your work as Jim started trying to remember why he was digging the graves. Saying that it had something to do with something that he dreamt about. 

"Your dad was in it, both of you were too, you guys were worried about him." You and Carl looked up into Jim's direction as he was talking to you guys. You looked over to your mom with a weary look on your face.

"You worried about your dad?" 

"They're not back yet" you brother replied to him as you got up from where you were sitting and got closer to your mom, hiding into her. "We don't need to talk about that" your mother glanced at Jim, making him drop the topic as she ran her hand on the top of your head.

"Mama, why is daddy not back yet?" You wanted your dad back here, you did not like that he was away because you just got him back yesterday and didn't want to lose him again.

"He is probably on his way back right now, don't worry y/n" she brought you in for a tight hug and kissed you on your forehead. 

"Alright, who wants to help me clean some fish!" Shane started walking off in the other direction towards the firepit.

"Sweet, come on Sophia!" your brother started running after Shane. Your mom stood up and urged you on "go on now, you can join them" with that you smiled and started heading towards them. 

"Stay with Carol!" 

* * *

We are all in a circle kneeling down on the ground as Shane talks to us about prepping fish.

"So, what we need to do, is first remove the scales and skin of the fish so we can move onto the next part." You watched as he took a knife and ran it against the scales, seeing them fall onto the ground. He then ran the knife under the skin taking that off as you grimaced at it and turned your head.

"Now, we have to remove the innards of the fish" he then took the knife and inserted it into the fish's stomach and glided it down. You have had enough so you walked over to Carol and sat by her.

"Are you not interested in this?" She asked you.

"It looks gross!" She laughed and quickly agreed with you on that. "What if they can feel it?" 

"Y/n, they are not alive, they would not be able to" you looked up at her and back to Shane where he was prepping the fish "oh, okay".

You watched as Shane allowed Sophia and Carl help clean the fish and get them ready to cook. Only allowing them to do the parts that did not require work with a knife. Shane offered you to come over and try it out, but you quickly refused by shaking your head as he laughed at your reaction. 

The sun was going down and it was getting dark fast. The fish was getting cooked over the fire and you, Carl, and Sophia were playing around by the RV waiting for food to get done. 

You are all dog piled on top of each other, laughing as you heard someone shout that it was time to eat. Making you all get up and run over to where everyone was starting to gather around.

You sat by your mother as you watched as they started passing pieces of fish around. "Pass the fish, please" your brother said, sitting next to you. 

He placed a piece onto your plate and then helped himself to a serving, passing it onto the next person.

Your mother reached over and cut up your fish so it would be easier to dig in. You picked up a piece and brought it up to your mouth. Taking a bite out of the firm, mild piece of meat. Letting the savory dish explode on your taste buds.

"Mama, this is good!" you said beaming up at her. 

"It is, let's not forget to thank Amy and Andrea for catching these." You looked over to Amy and her sister thanking them. "Hey, it is no big deal, we used to do it all the time back home. You're welcome." Amy smiled at me.

With that I started digging back into my meal. Everyone was having a good time, we were all listening to Dale talk about his watch and about how important it is to keep track of time. 

Amy soon got up to leave when her sister asked her where she was going, "I have to pee.. geez trying to be discrete around here!" Everyone started laughing at that as she walked towards the RV.

You went and started to pester your brother as a loud, blood curdling scream came from where Amy was. You jumped up in fear and looked in that direction where you saw a walker by Amy.

"MAMA!" You screamed for your mother and your brother kept calling for her as well. Everyone was screaming, terrified of what was going on; they were not supposed to be up here.

"Carl! Y/n!" She grabbed us and in pure panic looked for an exit. "Everybody get down!" Shane yelled as your mother held both of you close to ground. You heard loud gunshots and you started crying harder.

Your mother stood up, grabbing you and Carl and ran over to Shane. "Shane! What do we do!"

"Follow me!" he shouted as he started leading us to the RV. "Come on! Come on!" He tried to get other people's attention.

"Mommy!" you cried as she kept yelling at Shane to look out in front of him. We had finally made it over to the RV as we heard more gunshots going off in the distance. 

Looking at Shane you ran over to him and he picked you up as you cried, he tried to comfort you as best as he could as your mother was holding onto Carl who was also crying. 

You were breathing erratically, getting drool all over Shane's shirt as you sobbed. He just continued on holding you close.

You heard a loud voice yell, "dad!" you removed yourself from Shane's neck and saw your dad running towards Carl and your mother. You started reaching for your father, squirming to get out of Shane's arms.

"Daddy!" you cried as Shane let you down and you ran over to him as he picked both you and Carl up, crying as he made his way over to your mother.

You were sobbing into your dad's neck now, not even noticing Shane's glance in your guy's direction. Your dad held onto all of us and he looked over to Amy and Andrea and saw what had happened. 

Your mother had noticed as well as you and Carl turned your heads over to the RV. 

There was Andrea, leaning over Amy, crying for her sister who was lying on the ground, blood covering her body. You and Carl both cried even harder, Carl pushing his head into his dad’s stomach as I hid my face into his neck and he he hugged us even tighter.

* * *

It took a while for your parents to calm both you and Carl down. They had brought us inside of the RV, that was also being occupied by Sophia and Carol as they sat you guys down.

"It's okay, you're okay now." You dad was rocking you in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry that I was not here."

Your mother and Carl had been cuddled up with you guys as his arms were hugging them to his side. 

Your parents had both you and Carl sleep inside of the RV that night, not trusting having you guys in the tent after all what has happened. 

Little to no idea what is to come the very next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little shorter than what I had hoped for, but later on I might start combining episodes depending on if it is too short or if I feel like it might flow easier with them together.


End file.
